1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a component-embedded printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's information age of rapidly changing cutting edge technology, the demand for higher-performance, miniature-size components is continuously increasing, with the goal of implementing a greater variety of functions in a smaller amount of space. Compared to components that are mounted on a board in the form of packages or by direct surface mounting, embedded type components can provide a greater amount of surface area on the board and can minimize signal transfer wires, to allow lower losses in high-frequency signals and higher efficiency. As such, embedded type components further the cause of higher-performance packaging trends.
As illustrated in the process diagram represented by FIG. 1 through FIG. 4, the related art for embedding a component may include attaching a tape 12 onto one side of a board, in which a through-hole 11 is formed, attaching the component 14 onto the tape 12 inside the through-hole 11, and then securing the component 14 with a filler. Afterwards, the tape 12 may be removed.
In thus manufacturing a component-embedded printed circuit board according to the related art, the use of the expended tape may cause an increase in process costs.